Amy and Rory First Kiss
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Amy and Rory do the macarena


Dances were not really Rory's thing. Anything involving dancing didn't appeal to him, especially not with so many other people around that he didn't know. He really should have been back at home studying. He had earlies the day after. But Amy wanted to go to the dance which meant that there was Rory, standing among a crowd of people in a place he didn't really want to be with the girl he loved but who hardly paid any attention to him. Although, a few weeks back thanks to Mels, Amy finally realized that he cared forher. Every time he thought about it he had the urge to run; again. He couldn't believe that Mels had to point it out to Amy that way. And Amy had thought he was gay! Rory groaned to himself and drank some of the punch he was holding and looked around for Amy.

She was among the crowd, dancing quite happily. He watched her and some of the other boys that were dancing with her, or at least trying to. Amy had this way of acknowledging other boys while at the same time completely ignoring them. It was a skill Rory was quite familiar with. He sighed and looked at his watch; the way things were going he could probably leave and Amy would never notice.

Rory was just about to do so when the song changed from something Amy could easily dance to on her own to a slow romantic song. The dance floor emptied as all the single people used the time to go get drinks or snacks while the couples stayed or went to enjoy the slow song.

Amy made a beeline towards Rory, smiling and laughing with some other guy. Rory straightened a bit and was unable to help the small frown that came to his face the way it always did when he saw Amy with another guy. This was Jeff, another of their friends. Jeff was the kind of good looking guy that all the girls liked. The kind of guy Rory knew he didn't have a chance against.

"Rory! Are you going to stand there all night?" Amy asked. Jeff left to go to the snack tables.

"Uh, well, I was thinking about going, I should-" Rory started.

Amy grabbed at his arm. "Rorryyy. Don't go yet. Stay. Just a little longer." She smiled at him. He loved that smile. Things had been a little awkward between them after that night he ran from her house but Amy liked to pretend it hadn't happened so Rory did as well.

Rory wanted to say he should go. But he couldn't say no when Amy smiled like that. "Fine. Just a little longer." He smiled back at her.

"Brilliant." Amy dragged him to the snack bar and they grabbed a few things to eat.

The slow song ended as they finished their drinks. Rory almost groaned as the macarena came on. Amy, on the other hand, laughed and took Rory's hand. "Come on!" Before he could respond she pulled him across the dance floor and he stood there watching as Amy started dancing.

Amy couldn't help but be amused at the look on Rory's face. She should probably feel bad but she didn't. Rory would survive a dance, and there was no better dance to get him to loosen up than the macarena. Amy was already dancing as she watched Rory shift from foot to foot. "Come on, Rory!" She grabbed his hands and helped him through the motions of the dance. As she did Rory smiled one of his cute awkward smiles at her. The ones that made her stomach flip over when he aimed them at her but she would never admit to herself. After a few motions Rory started to get into the dance, laughing along with Amy even though she could tell he was squirming about it, especially with all those people there. He looked at her and she felt their gazes looks. She was still dancing to the music but slowed a bit as they looked at each other. Then Amy felt herself leaning towards Rory, her best friend, the boy she'd known for over ten years, and then he leaned forwards as well and their lips met. At that moment Amy completely forgot about the music and was only aware of the feel of Rory against her. It started easily enough but somehow it turned into quite easily the best kiss Amy had ever experience. Then one of them pulled back, she wasn't sure who. They looked at each other and realized the song had changed. Amy regarded the boy in front of her and realized he had turned into someone different. It was still Rory in front of her, the Rory she had grown up with but he was... changed. She'd never noticed how handsome he was, even with that ridiculous nose of his. He stared at her and this time Amy was the one who had the urge to run. She made herself stay but she broke their gaze.

"I-I-I'll get us another drink," Rory said and quickly darted that way.

Amy stood there but looked after Rory. How had she never really noticed him before? Everything was different now, she knew that, but somehow she felt that wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
